Spicy Soup
by Vilya2
Summary: A young Arwen decides the the soup for the feast is too boring.


This is a Lord of the Rings fanfiction story. I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story. They all belong to Tolkien.  
  
Now, on to the story!   
  
*****  
  
Spicy Soup  
  
Arwen peaked around the corner and into the dining room where a feast welcoming the King Thranduil and other Elves from Mirkwood was taking place. She saw her father sitting at the head of the table, along with here mother and brothers, but there was not a place set for herself. Being only six years old, she was still to young to attend.   
  
*****  
  
"I want you to stay in your room and play sell-nín," Elrond had told her that morning. "Your Nana or I will come put you to bed when the feast is over."  
  
"But Ada!" Arwen cried, "I want to go to the feast too!"  
  
"I am sorry Arwen, but you are not yet old enough," Elrond answered her.  
  
When her father left her, she crept out of her room and went down to the kitchen. If she weren't allowed to the feast, then she would make her presence known! Over the fire hung a pot of steaming soup. It was such a boring soup, in Arwen's eyes. She made sure no one was watching and tiptoed over to the cabinet where the spices were kept.   
  
"The cooks must be outside," she thought. After all, it was the middle of summer and the kitchen was very warm.  
  
Opening the cabinet, she took the spiciest spice and went over to the fire. Scrunching her nose at the thought of the Elves from Mirkwood having boring soup at the feast, she dumped all of the spice into the pot.  
  
"This will taste much better now," she thought to herself. "Ada and Nana will be so happy that I helped!"  
  
She put the empty spice jar back into the cabinet and went back to her room.  
  
*****  
  
Now, she waited excitedly just outside the dining room for the soup to be served.  
  
"I should be any moment now," she thought as she watched the adults discuss boring adult things. "Oooo, here it comes!"  
  
The servants walked around the great long table with trays full of steaming bowls of soup and placed them in front of each Elf.  
  
"Ahh, Lord Elrond, this looks delicious!" King Thranduil remarked as the bowl was placed in front of him.  
  
"Thank you," Elrond answered, "I do hope you enjoy it." The soup was one of Rivendell's specialties.  
  
Everyone waited for King Thranduil to take the first taste. Elrond was shocke to see him spit it out right away and turn bright red, grabbing for his glass of water.   
  
"King Thranduil, is something wrong?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Is something wrong?!?" King Thranduil repeated in between gulps of water. "Of course there is! What are you trying to do to me?"  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not know what you are talking about," Elrond said confusedly.   
  
"This soup is the spiciest soup I have ever tasted!"  
  
At that, all the other Elves seated at the table tasted their soup, and reacted in a similar way as the King of Mirkwood.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Arwen watched nervously. Her parents were not going to be happy with her, not happy at all.   
  
"Excuse me," Elrond said getting up from his chair. "I am going down to the kitchens."  
  
Arwen tried to get away without her father seeing her there, but only made it part way up the stairs.  
  
"Arwen?" Elrond called after her. "What are you doing down here? You are suppose to be in you room." He said approaching her.  
  
Arwen turned around, but kept her eyes on the floor. She couldn't think of a good enough excuse quick enough.  
  
"I... well... uh..." It was no use. Her father would figure out what she did.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond looked down at her suspiciously, "You wouldn't happen to know why our soup is so spicy, would you?"   
  
Arwen chanced looking up at him. "Because someone added spice to it?"  
  
"Yes, and who do you think did that?"  
  
"The cook?"  
  
"No."  
  
"El'dan?"  
  
"No."  
  
"'Rohir?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Glorfy?"  
  
"No!" Elrond was beginning to get frustrated. "No, Arwen. I am thinking of a young elf girl."  
  
"Me?" Arwen whispered.   
  
"Yes you," Elrond said as Celebrían approached them.  
  
"Come now, your mother will take you up to your room while I go apologize to our guests. I expect you to do the same in the morning. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Ada."  
  
"Good, now go to you room with your mother. I will be up shortly."  
  
With that, Elrond went back to the dining room while Celebrían carried a very upset Arwen to her room.  
*****  
sell-nín: my daughter  
Nana: Mama  
Ada: Daddy  
*****  
I'm thinking of making this a multiple chapter story, but I'm stuck on ideas. Any feedback will be greatly appreciated. :) 


End file.
